Picture This (Episode Credits)
Credits taken from "Picture This" Season 1, episode 20, 20th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Lindsey Aikens Mitchell Kriegman Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Chuck Vinson Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Co-Producer Andy Yerkes Associate Producer Stacey Adams Associate Directors Dean Gordon Laurie Gilbert Assistant Directors Dan Stewart Larry Solomon Stage Managers Hank Neimark Ric E. Anderson Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Directors David Ellis John Pollard Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinator Samantha Osby Editors Tony Breuer Marybeth Benivegna Rob Hall Jim Snarski Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Nondas Voll Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Samantha Osby Dominique Bruballa Maria MariniMaria Marini Lesley Stewart Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Arambulo Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Bliss Madeline S. McEneney Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Matty Randazzo Tom GuadarramaTom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Jennifer C. Brooks Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Technical Team Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Steve Garner Jim Washburn Keith Conod Jack Cooke Mark Cox Frank Biondo Pascal Grieco Chris Myers Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Peter Hefter Victor Smith Tom Guadarrama Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Bobby Vazac Christien Methot Matty Randazzo Phil Alcabes Bob Lewis Walter Rainard Eric Levy Kevin Romaine Rich Masella Ron Actisdano Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Donald Tripiccione Richie Massella Randy Nordstrom Shawn Harkins Mike Scricca Andrea Curtis Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Robert J. Lory Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Jennifer C. Brooks Michael Franks Goran Sparrman Isabelle Dufour Jerry Cancel Michael Grimes Dave Arch Thomas Ucciferri Ric Serena Matthew Galkin John Hopkins Bobby Delrusso Frank Biondi Pascal Griego Manny Gutierrez Miguel Armstrong Adam Matalon Jim Gregory Rebecca Bruck Scott Hearde Paul Patelmo Nick Varacelli Karyn Kaplan Erin Slattery Victoria Ellis Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Picture This" Music and Lyrics by Steve Charney "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits